Through scientifically rigorous basic, clinical, translational, and behavioral research, the Emory CFAR will develop and disseminate effective preventions and therapeutic interventions for the global AIDS epidemic. The Emory CFAR supports and promotes the National CFAR mission by providing institutional infrastructure and leadership;conducting and implementing strategic and operational planning for HIV research;funding CFAR science cores that support interdisciplinary research;supporting the recruitment and development of faculty in HIV research;maintaining effective communications and sharing of scientific findings;and promoting interactions of the Emory CFAR with outside institutions and the community. Since the inception of the Emory CFAR in 1997, HIV research at the University has expanded dramatically. The CFAR has fostered recruitment of over thirty additional faculty and attracted substantially increased institutional support to further facilitate the growth of HIV/AIDS research. Under CFAR leadership, extramural HIV research funding at Emory has grown from $23 million ($7.7 million NIH) in 1996 to over $58 million ($29.9 million NIH) in 2005. The Emory CFAR will be led by an Executive Committee (composed of the CFAR Directors, Drs. James Curran, Carlos del Rio, and Eric Hunter;the CFAR Associate Directors and Assistant Director) and be advised by the Core Directors, several key HIV/AIDS scientists at Emory, and an external and community advisory board. The Emory CFAR serves over 100 funded HIV/AIDS Investigators. Seven core facilities have been established to meet the CFAR objectives including Administrative, Developmental, and 5 science cores (Social and Behavioral Science, Clinical Research, Biostatistics, Immunology, and Virology/Drug Discovery). Services provided by these cores are critical in facilitating growth in all aspects of Emory University's five principal HIV/AIDS research domains: Vaccine Development and Testing, HIV Pathogenesis &Drug Discovery, Prevention Science, Clinical &Translational Science, and International Research. The CFAR will foster development of the next generation of HIV/AIDS researchers through training and mentorship of domestic and international investigators.